El trabajo, o yo
by MicaelaDCullen
Summary: Bella esta casada con un Edward adicto al trabajo que la descuida. Ella se cansa y se va a un pub donde se encuentra con un hombre especial que la hará gozar plenamente y la ayudará a recuperar al Edward del que se enamoró. E/B
1. Chapter 1

******Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**El trabajo, o yo**.

**BPOV**

¡Dios! Ya no soporto más esto. Me dije cuando iba saliendo de nuestra casa, esa casa que habíamos construido desde los cimientos con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo por parte de ambos.

Trabajo. El trabajo excesivo por parte de él estaba destruyendo nuestro matrimonio. Edward estaba obsesionado con su bufete de abogados. Hace apenas 9 meses que lo había logrado abrir y el maldito trabajo lo tenía atrapado. Siempre llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada y últimamente ya ni compartíamos la cama juntos. Hacía ya 3 meses que no me tocaba, eso me estaba matando. Esta noche había decidido darle un ultimátum. Si no llegaba yo me iría. Esta vez era el trabajo, o yo. Así de sencillo.

Le había preparado rabas, que son su comida favorita; me había comprado un conjunto de lencería de encaje azul oscuro que como decía el quedaba perfecto con mi blanca piel. Y todo eso para que luego de esperarlo 3 horas me llegara un mensaje de él diciendo que no podía llegar esta noche a casa y que lo sentía. ¡Já! Ni un mísero te amo. Con esto comprobaba que mi matrimonio ya estaba perdido, que ya no había vuelta atrás, por eso creo que lo mejor sería ir a un pub para despejarme, ir a un bar sería muy deprimente y lo que necesitaba ahora era olvidarme de él.

Me deje el fino conjunto de ropa interior, aunque me doliera esta noche esperaba usarlo para seducir a alguien y así olvidar esta pena que siento. Me calce un vestido negro y muy corto que me había regalado Rose en mi último cumpleaños, ese día recibí regalos de todo, menos de Edward, él ni siquiera se presentó a casa ese día y menos creo que se haya acordado de mi cumpleaños. Y también unos tacones de 12cm, esas serian mis armas mortales, como decía Alice.

1 hora después.

Entré a oxígeno, un nuevo pub en la ciudad, y directamente me fui a la barra a pedir un Gancia, quería empezar con algo liviano. Luego le siguieron 2 vasos más y un baile con 3 chicos fortachones, uno rubio y ojos negros que se llamaba James, otro Demetri con pelo negro y ojos de un azul eléctrico y Jacob el tercero, este no era muy lindo pero era simpático y muy fuerte.

Después de media hora, me despedí de ellos y me acerque al barman a pedirle un Freezze. Cuando me lo termine sentí un suave aliento en mi cuello que hizo que mi piel se erizara. El extraño se sentó a mi lado y me miraba fijamente. "Dios, que ojos" pensé. No creía que hubieran unos ojos tan expresivos como estos, eran de un verde que te hacían ver a través de su alma. Creo que me debo haber quedado mucho tiempo mirándolo porque paso una de sus manos en frente de mi cara y luego me dijo.

- ¿Y? ¿Me dices o no? - no entendía nada.

- ¿Cómo? Disculpa no prestaba atención. -

- Te decía que ¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer como tú en un lugar como este sola? -

- Oh, para serte sincera vine a tratar de olvidarme todo lo referido a mi esposo - solo Dios sabe lo mucho que me dolió decir eso. Yo realmente lo amo, pero tampoco voy a aguantar ser desplazada por su trabajo.

- Tiene que ser un hombre muy estúpido para tener una mujer así y no brindarle la atención que se merece. -

Estuvimos una hora hablando y en esa simple hora me pude desahogar mejor que con cualquier terapia. Le conté lo que había estado pasando estos meses, más específicamente de lo ocurrido estos pasados 3 meses.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Eh, prefiero conservar el anonimato esta noche. –

- Mm, ¿Entonces te puedo llamar Sugar? –

- ¿Sugar? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? - se estaba levantando y no entendía porque.

- Te digo Sugar porque tienes una piel muy dulce. – y en ese momento sentí su lengua jugar en mi cuello para luego deslizarse hacia el lóbulo de mi oído. "Dios, iba a tener una combustión espontánea con toda la excitación que tenía." Y como si no hubiera sucedido nada se sentó de nuevo y llamó al barman pidiéndole un Martini para luego mirarme y con su voz aterciopelada decirme.

- ¿Qué quieres cariño? –

- Un orgasmo por favor. –

El barman se marchó y el extraño de ojos esmeraldas me susurró en el oído.

- Si querías un orgasmo solo tenías que pedírmelo a mí. Tengo pensado darte muchos esta noche. – "¡Oh Dios! Mis bragas definitivamente estaban muy húmedas"

En el momento que le iba a responder, llego el barman con nuestros tragos. Estaba tomando mi orgasmo mientras sentía su mirada en mí.

- Yo también quiero beber de tu Orgasmo. – me dijo. Automáticamente mi trago pero el lo negó y se acercó a mi oído diciendo.

- Es de TÚ orgasmo del que quiero beber esta noche. – con solo esas palabras hacia que mi cuerpo entero reaccionara enviando corrientes eléctricas a través de mí.

Me pare, y me di la vuelta diciendo.

- No tientes si no vas a hacer nada. Adiós. –

Y sin más me encamine hacia la salida, llegaría a mi casa a masturbarme después de la plática de esta noche. Ya iba por la mitad del pub cuando siento una manos en mi cintura impidiendo que siga mi paso y acercándome hacia él me hace sentir su masculinidad, era enorme y se notaba a leguas que estaba excitado. Se refriega en mí y al oído me dice.

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que te voy a dejar con las ganas? – Y para acentuar lo dicho siento una pequeña pero firme estocada en mi trasero. No pude responder. De mi boca salió un gemido. "¡Oh my God, es idea mía o esta cosa esta mucho más grande que hace rato?

- Crece solo por ti. – dijo después de soltar una risita.

"Oh, lo había dicho en voz alta" inmediatamente el rubor subió a mi cara y mire hacia abajo. El con un dedo me levanta el mentón y me hace mirarlo a los ojos.

- Esto es solo para y por ti. No te avergüences de lo que provocas en mí. Vamos. – dijo y lo seguí.

Mientras íbamos saliendo se pegó totalmente a mí para que los demás no notaran su enorme problema. En frente del pub el tenia estacionado un Volvo plateado al cual le abrió la puerta por mí cuando iba a subir. Rápidamente llegamos a su casa y entramos besándonos a su habitación. Sus besos me encendían y poco a poco fue sacándome el vestido revoleándolo a algún lugar del cuarto. En un momento dejo de besar mi cuello y se queda observándome fijamente todo mi cuerpo.

- Me encanta como queda el azul oscuro con tu nívea piel. –

Y sin decir más que eso fue sacándome todo mi conjunto. Primero beso mi cara, mis labios con un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria, luego fue bajando hacia mi lóbulo y luego a mí cuello, al que le hizo un pequeño chupón.

- ¡Mía! –dijo con un gruñido.

- ¡Solo tuya! –

Siguió su recorrido por el valle de mis senos y siguió bajando por mi abdomen. Suavemente subió mis dos piernas a sus hombros para luego acercarse a mi intimidad y exhalar fuertemente en ella. Gracias a ello arrancó un fuerte gemido de placer de mi boca. Me miró fijamente como pidiéndome permiso, el cual rápidamente le di y hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas. Se sentía increíble su lengua pasearse por toda mi intimidad. Yo ya no aguantaba más así que cuando chupó mi clítoris y sentí sus dedos ir a una rápida velocidad en mi vagina me vine fuertemente soltando un grito desgarrador. Ese había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y él se lo tomo sin derramar una sola gota.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que bebería tu orgasmo. - me dijo sonriendo ladinamente y haciendo que se me paralizara el corazón.

Cuando logre recuperarme del mejor orgasmo rápidamente me di vuelta en la cama y quede sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ataque su boca con un feroz beso, sintiendo mis jugos en mí boca y cuando me tuve que separar para respirar empecé a soltar los botones de su camisa.

- Mucha ropa. Así está mejor.- dije después de desnudarlo completo.

Besé todo su cuerpo antes de llegar a su impotente erección. Lo estaba tentando, pero tentándolo a él también me hacía desearlo a mí, así que luego de soplar la punta de su miembro, lo metí en mi boca y succione todo lo que pude, luego relaje mi garganta si pudiera entrar semejante miembro en mi boca. Después de un rato de succionar y escuchar gemidos y rugidos de su parte, me tomo lentamente de mis hombros y me beso fieramente. Me volteo en la cama y colocando mis piernas en sus hombros, ubica su pene en mi entrada, tocándola pero no penetrándola.

- ¿Puedo? – me pregunta con sus ojos oscuros del deseo, ya no quedaba casi nada del verde esmeralda que vi en el pub, solamente apenas una delicada franja se veía de él.

En el momento que asentí el entro de una sola estocada en mí y supe que ese era el paraíso. Primero empezó con un suave vaivén pero luego fue incrementando sus embestidas para luego convertirse en un ritmo frenético. En el mismo momento que gruñía mi nombre, desliza una mano hacia mi hinchado clítoris y lo masajea rítmicamente. Yo con un fuerte gemido acabe en sus brazos.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Edward!- gemí su nombre.

- ¡Sugar!- grito el cuándo sentí como se corría dentro de mí.

Después de esa intensa sesión de sexo, me acurruqué en sus brazos y cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirme. Escuche su aterciopelada voz que me decía.

- Perdóname Bella, nunca más te dejare de lado por mi trabajo y ni por nadie. Perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar estos meses. Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y no soportaría que te fueras de mi lado y perderte. Te amo, no lo olvides.

- También te amo amor, pero por favor no me dejes más de lado. Eres la segunda cosa que amo con toda mi alma en este planeta.

- ¿Ha si? ¿La segunda? ¿Y con quien tengo que competir para tener todo tu amor?

- Con nuestro bebe, amor. ¡Estoy embarazada! Feliz aniversario.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Gracias, gracias, gracias, me has hecho la persona más feliz del planeta. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

- El cómo ya lo sabemos. Y esta mañana me enteré, por eso era la cena.

- He sido un estúpido. No lo haré nunca más, te amo. Ahora duerme mi cielo.

Y así, me dejé llevar en los brazos de Morfeo con la suave nana que Edward había compuesto para mí.

- Te amo.- fue lo último que escuche.

* * *

**Hola, soy nueva en esto. Espero que les guste y dejen review.**

**MicaelaDCullen.**


	2. Chapter 2 EPOV

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**El trabajo, o yo**.

**EPOV**

Mire el reloj que estaba en la pared de mi oficina y marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada. "Dios, Bella me va a matar" Había olvidado la cena que había preparado esta noche, tenía que estar en casa hace 3 horas. Rápidamente le mande un mensaje esperando que no se enojara. Hacia 9 meses que había logrado abrir mi propio bufete de abogados y estaba trabajando muy duro para que sea reconocido. Reconozco que esa ha sido la causa de que Bella y yo cada vez nos distanciemos más, pero era algo inevitable, estaba atado a mi trabajo. Hace ya 3 meses que no tenemos intimidad porque llego a altas horas de la madrugada y ella está dormida. El inicio de nuestro matrimonio estuvo lleno de flores y todo era color de rosas, pero al cabo de un tiempo cada uno se fue distanciando y hemos llegado hasta el extremo de no tener intimidad.

Pero no todo es malo. Conseguimos tener una hermosa casa que con mucho esfuerzo la construimos desde los cimientos.

Pasé alrededor de 40 minutos ordenando todos los papeles de un caso y después me dirigí a mi preciado Volvo. Era un gustito que me había dado hace un mes.

Cuando llegué a casa me sorprendí porque estaban todas las luces apagadas y luego e encenderlas me encuentro con que en la mesa había una gran fuente con rabas, que es mi comida preferida.

Me sentí realmente mal por no venir a cenar, Bella no se merecía eso. Inmediatamente decidí subir para sorprenderla. Pero el sorprendido fui yo al ver el cuarto vacío y encima de la cama ver la bolsa de tela tipo sobre que ella generalmente le pone a sus vestidos.

Rápidamente empecé a imaginarme lo peor, ya sabía yo que tanto trabajo iba a traer penas en mi matrimonio. Bella se había ido sola a un bar o a un pub y ya sabía yo como le hacía mal el alcohol.

Salí a toda carrera hasta el único pub que estaba abierto en la ciudad. Oxígeno, el nuevo pub. Cuando entré me acerque a la barra y automáticamente la vi. Venia vestida con un vestido negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo y no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Cuando me iba acercando me di cuenta de que ya el alcohol estaba surgiendo efecto en ella. Suavemente sople su cuello y me senté a su lado. La miraba fijamente, estaba hermosa. Me perdí por un momento en esos posos chocolates que me hacían ver todo lo que ella pensaba. Me extrañó que no respondiera a lo que le pregunte, así que pase una de mis manos por su cara y le dije:

- ¿Y? ¿Me dices o no? –

- ¿Cómo? Disculpa no prestaba atención. -

- Te decía que ¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer como tú en un lugar como este sola? -

- Oh, para serte sincera vine a tratar de olvidarme todo lo referido a mi esposo – Me dolió en el alma que dijera eso, pero lamentablemente era verdad.

- Tiene que ser un hombre muy estúpido para tener una mujer así y no brindarle la atención que se merece. – Dije, verdaderamente entendiendo todo lo que tuvo que pasar sola y como la desatendí.

Hablamos una hora, y creo que esa fue la peor hora de mi vida. Me conto todo lo que sentía y que hacía 3 meses que su marido no se dignaba a tocarla, así como que esta noche había preparado su comida preferida y se había comprado un conjunto de lencería para reavivar el fuego entre ellos.

En ese instante mi cabeza hiso un clic y me prometí que ya no la dejaría más de lado por mi trabajo. Decidí jugar un poco con ella y seducirla como ella había pensado hacerme esta noche.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- Eh, prefiero conservar el anonimato esta noche. – me dijo, la verdad que el alcohol le había afectado.

- Mm, ¿Entonces te puedo llamar Sugar? – En todo nuestro noviazgo le decía así.

- ¿Sugar? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – me levante y me posicione detrás suyo.

- Te digo Sugar porque tienes una piel muy dulce. – y le pase la lengua por su delicado cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo. Me estaba prendiendo yo, así que para despejar un poco mi mente llamé al barman y pedí un Martini para mí y el maldito mesero nunca me miro, si no que estaba mirando lascivamente a MI Bella. Así que le dije a Bella:

- ¿Qué quieres cariño? – "¡Já! Toma esa barman de quinta."

- Un orgasmo por favor. – Si yo quería calmarme ella no estaba ayudando, pero decidí calentarla un poco más. Cuando el barman se marchó le dije al oído.

- Si querías un orgasmo solo tenías que pedírmelo a mí. Tengo pensado darte muchos esta noche. – y gracias a eso fui recompensado con un jadeo de su parte. Cuando me iba a responder llegó el barman con nuestras bebidas. Vi como acercaba el vaso a sus labios y sentí envidia.

- Yo también quiero beber de tu Orgasmo. – me dio su trago, pero me negué y me acerque nuevamente a su oído, ya sabía yo que ella tenía una debilidad por eso.

- Es de TÚ orgasmo del que quiero beber esta noche. – dije remarcando la palabra para que se diera cuenta. Pero me sorprendió la reacción que tuvo, porque se dio vuelta y se estaba por ir. Pero antes se paró y me dijo.

- No tientes si no vas a hacer nada. Adiós. – y sin más salió disparada hacia la salida. De inmediato la seguí y la atrapé poniendo mi mano en su estrecha cintura. La apreté contra mí haciéndole notar mi erección y me restriego contra ella lentamente.

- ¿Y qué te hace suponer que te voy a dejar con las ganas? – Y para acentuar lo dicho le doy una pequeña pero firme estocada en su precioso culo. La verdad es que ya me estaba calentando.

- ¡Oh my God!, es idea mía o ¿Esta cosa esta mucho más grande que hace rato?- dijo, y no pude evitar soltar una risita. Era muy común de ella que se le escapara lo que estaba pensando.

- Crece solo por ti. – le dije. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y pude ver como la sangre se le acumulaba en los senos. No sabía lo que ese gesto tan simple causaba en mí. O tal vez sí, porque justamente ahora se lo estaba restregando en el trasero. Levanté su cara con un dedo en su mentón y le dije.

- Esto es solo para y por ti. No te avergüences de lo que provocas en mí. Vamos. –

Mientras íbamos saliendo me pegué totalmente a su cuerpo para que los demás no notaran mi erección. Por suerte había estacionado el Volvo frente al local así que rápidamente estuvimos dentro. El trayecto a casa fue muy rápido y entramos a casa besándonos efusivamente. Entre besos y besos saqué su vestido y lo revoleé lejos, no tenía idea en donde había caído. Por un segundo levante mi cara y me quedé embelesado con su belleza. Ese conjunto azul le quedaba fantástico, así que se lo hice saber.

- Me encanta como queda el azul oscuro con tu nívea piel. –

Y sin más le saqué el resto de la ropa. Besé su cara, labios y luego fui bajando hasta llegar hasta su lóbulo y así seguí por su cuello en donde le hice una pequeña marca. De solo pensar que en este mismo instante podría estar en brazos de otro me hacía hervir la sangre.

- ¡Mía! – gruñí.

- ¡Solo tuya! –

Seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a su abdomen. Suavemente subió sus dos piernas a mis hombros para luego acercarme a su intimidad y exhalar fuertemente en ella. Desprendía un olor esquicito, podría vivir solamente con esto toda mi vida y no me cansaría, era como mi propia droga. Arranqué un fuerte gemido de placer de su boca. La miré fijamente pidiéndole permiso, pero ya sabía que siendo cualquiera su respuesta yo no me podría detener. Ella rápidamente asintió y hundí mi cabeza entre sus piernas. Paseaba mi lengua por toda su intimidad, esto era el paraíso. Me di cuenta de que ya iba a explotar, así que incremente mi succión en su clítoris y metí tres dedos de golpe en su vagina sintiendo así como sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de estos. Me bebí todos sus flujos como alguien que hubiera estado una semana en el desierto privado de agua.

Sorpresivamente Bella me besó fieramente mientras desprendía mi camisa.

- Mucha ropa. Así está mejor.- dijo después de dejarme sin nada puesto.

Besó todo mí cuerpo antes de llegar a mí erección. Me estaba tentando lo sabía, y sin pensarlo sopló la punta de mi miembro enviando placer por todo mi cuerpo. Se lo metió en su boca y trató de metérselo todo, pero no puedo y por eso relajó su garganta y pudo meter toda mi extensión en su cálida boca. Ella chupaba y yo gemía, así estuvimos por unos minutos, hasta que estuve a punto de correrme, pero yo tenía otros planes. Así que me salí de su boca y la bese fuertemente mientras que la volteaba y acercaba mi miembro a su entrada. Nuevamente la miré pidiéndole permiso y cuando me fue concedido el misto, ente de una fuerte estocada en ella haciéndola gritar. Rápidamente aumente el ritmo de las embestidas y masajeé su hinchado clítoris.

Ella acabó nuevamente aprisionando con sus paredes mi pene y liberándome así a mí también.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Edward!- gimió y medio grito.

- ¡Sugar!- le respondí.

Después de unos minutos, se acurrucó en mis brazos. Yo mientras imaginaba que sería sin ella, y no concebía vida si ella no estaba a mi lado. Antes de que se durmiera tenía que pedirle perdón por todas mis idioteces.

- Perdóname Bella, nunca más te dejare de lado por mi trabajo y ni por nadie. Perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar estos meses. Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y no soportaría que te fueras de mi lado y perderte. Te amo, no lo olvides.

- También te amo amor, pero por favor no me dejes más de lado. Eres la segunda cosa que amo con toda mi alma en este planeta.- ¿Segunda? Eso me descoloco.

- ¿Ha si? ¿La segunda? ¿Y con quien tengo que competir para tener todo tu amor?- debía admitirlo, me estaba poniendo celoso.

- Con nuestro bebe, amor. ¡Estoy embarazada! Feliz aniversario.- Estaba en shock. No lo podía creer, ¿Yo, papá? Esa noticia me puso extremadamente feliz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Gracias, gracias, gracias, me has hecho la persona más feliz del planeta. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

- El cómo ya lo sabemos. Y esta mañana me enteré, por eso era la cena.

- He sido un estúpido. No lo haré nunca más, te amo. Ahora duerme mi cielo.-

Ella se durmió mientras le tarareaba su nana y yo me dormí con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Era el ser más feliz del planeta con esa noticia. Papá. Iba a ser un papá.

-Te amo.- fue lo último que le dije sabiendo que no me iba a escuchar. Luego me sumí en sueños con una niña de ojos chocolate y ojos verdes y dos niños exactamente iguales a mí.

* * *

Hola, soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Muchas gracias a eLeTwihard que me dio ideas para continuar con este pequeño fic. Gracias! Fuiste mi primer review y eso vale mucho para mi :)

MicaelaDCullen.


	3. Chapter 3 Epilogo

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**El trabajo, o yo**.

**Epilogo. **

**BPOV**

* * *

Ya han pasado 18 años desde el día que nuestro matrimonio casi se cae por la borda, y desde ese día, Edward y yo nos hemos amado cada día más y se ha solidificado más muestra familia. Hoy nuestros trillizos se gradúan. Imagínense la cara de sorpresa que puso Edward cuando en una de las ecografías el Dr. J. Franco nos dijo que nos felicitaba por la hermosa familia de 5 que íbamos a tener.

Nueve meses después nació Renesmee Carlie Cullen, la consentida de papá, seguida por Edward Thomas Cullen, el campeón de Edward, y por ultimo Anthony Robert Cullen, él bebe de mamá.

Por otro lado, Alice, a la que le habían diagnosticado cáncer de útero, milagrosamente quedó embarazada, y dos meses después que yo, nacieron los mellizos Hale. Ashley y Jackson Hale.

Pero aparentemente, los hermanos Cullen no pueden estar sin ser menos unos que otros, así que el día después de mi confesión hacia Edward de que íbamos a ser padres, Rose y Emmett hicieron una cena en la que nos confesaron que estaban de 3 meses.

A partir de esa época de embarazos vieron a los hombres Cullen y Hale recorrer la ciudad de una punta a la otra buscando chocolates, jugos, comidas, y perfumes que a las 3 embarazadas de la familia se les antojaba.

* * *

En el presente.

Me estaba poniendo los zapatos todavía con el vestido sin prender en la parte trasera, cuando de repente siento la húmeda lengua de Edward recorrerme toda la espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, ganándose unos escalofríos de mi parte y un suave gemido.

-Amor, no sigas que vamos a llegar tarde -. Le dije. Cuando me di vuelta el me miraba con una cara de niño travieso que me hizo soltar unas pequeñas carcajadas.

-Amo el sonido de tu risa-. Dijo abrazándome. – Te amo-.

- Te amo más -. Le di un último beso y el me ayudó a prenderme el vestido. Cuando me estaba colocando el último aro, sonó el timbre y sentí como Edward abrió. Luego escuché un taconeo subiendo por las escaleras y pronto me vi rodeada por Alice enfundada en un vestido negro con unas capas de tul en la falda y brillos en ella, muy al estilo Alice; y a Rose con un vestido rojo que le quedaba pintado a sus hermosas curvas, yo, por mi lado iba con un vestido azul oscuro con pequeños canutillos distribuidos por la falda y muchos en el torso, mientras que en la parte trasera dejaba al descubierto toda mi espalda.

- Querida cuñada, vamos que no quiero llegar tarde-. Me dijo Alice.

- Ya estaba saliendo, vamos-. Y así salimos las tres de la casa acompañadas por los hombres de nuestras vidas.

Luego de la entrega de diplomas en la escuela, los Cullen junto con los Hale habían organizado una fiesta en la gran casa Cullen. Los 6 padres veíamos a nuestros hijos con un orgullo inmenso. Luego de que llegaran todos los invitados, llevamos a nuestros hijos al jardín trasero, en él se encontraban 7 autos de alta gama que sabíamos eran los anhelados por los chicos.

Un Ferrari California rojo para Nikki, la hermosa rubia de la familia e hija de Emm y Rose. La Ranger 2013 en azul para Kellan el mellizo de Nikki.

Un BMW concept X6 para Jackson y para la pequeña Ashley un Porsche Turbo 911 como el de su madre pero en blanco.

Y por último, para Edward Jr. Un BMW X4 en negro, para Anthony un Lamborghini Murciélago en blanco y para la nena de papá, Renesmee, o como le gusta que la llamen Nessie, un Toyota Camry Solara 2013 descapotable en rojo.

Cuando le entregamos las llaves a cada uno fuimos todos atacados por abrazos y besos de parte de nuestros hijos. Y así cada uno salió a probar su coche. Media hora después llegaron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Luego de unas horas en la fiesta, me sorprendí cuando Edward empezó a subirme el vestido y a tocarme, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar mi excitación y poder parar la de el por si alguien nos veía, partimos para el Volvo y en 10 minutos estábamos en casa. Esa noche hicimos el amor con suavidad, rudo, normal, probamos posiciones, pero sobre todo, lo hicimos con todo el amor que nos teníamos. Y así, estuvimos toda la noche, y gracias a eso, al día siguiente tuvimos que aguantar las bromas pesadas de Emmett, pero por suerte Rosalie lo controlaba de vez en cuando con un suave golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

6 de Octubre de 2013 a las 6.45 hs.

Dios, estaba agotada, toda la noche con contracciones y por fin tuve a mi beba en brazos, Kristen Julie Cullen, o como era el apodo, Kiki. Era igual a mí, en todo menos en esos expresivos ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre.

No hay nada mejor en el mundo comparado con tener a una hija recién nacida en tus brazos, y alrededor a tres hermosos hijos que te aman y a un encantador hombre en el que puedes confiar todo. Esa es mi familia. Y la amo con todas mis fuerzas. Es la que protegeré por más que tenga que luchar con uñas y dientes.

* * *

**Hola, volví, se que me quieren matar por todo el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, pero se me re complicó porque ha sido el cumple de mi hermano y aparte, mi querido, notese el sarcasmo, hermanito no deja la compu! Esta todo el día jugando a los jueguitos del facebook -.-**

**Se que de nada sirven estas escucsas, pero bueno. Acá tienen el cap :)**

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer!**

**Dejen reviews! :) **

**Los amoooooo lectores :3**

**MicaelaDCullen.**


End file.
